Encuentro
by Roshita
Summary: Un encuentro poco tradicional entre dos personas adultas, termina en una noche de pasión altamente satisfactoria.


_**Disclaimer**_: Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

_**Advertencia**_: La historia contiene temática sexual que no debería ser leída por jovencitos menores de 18 años. Quedan advertidos.

* * *

**-. Encuentro .-  
**

El hombre desde abajo, observó el segundo piso del lugar. Sus ropas se movía al compás del viento del exterior y su chaqueta tenía pintas oscuras debido a la llovizna que, al parecer, no se iba a detener pronto. Al entrar al lugar, el calor era insoportable, y a pesar de que el sitio estaba plagado de personas, solamente una llamó poderosamente su atención. Era fácilmente visible entre la multitud por un simple hecho: era la más hermosa de todas.

La observó de espalda, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco que era lo suficientemente ajustado para mostrar las suaves curvas, llegaba justo a las rodillas y era simple. Tus tacones grises le daban un poco más de altura, y su cabello colorín era el contraste perfecto para el atuendo. Estaba en la barra, bebiendo un trago color naranja acompañada por personas que se amontonaban siguiendo al barman del lugar.

Se acercó a ella, se instaló justo al lado, ella lo observó sólo un pequeño instante y volvió hacia el frente. Él pidió una bebida y esperó. Pasaron unos minutos y él, un poco ansioso, habló— Bonito lugar… —Ella miró hacia su izquierda y asintió, pero sus ojos volvieron al frente y más tarde a su reloj de pulsera—. ¿Esperas a alguien?

La mujer, nuevamente, lo miró a su lado— Sí.

—Tu amiga debe venir un poco atrasada —sorbió su bebida despreocupadamente.

—Mi esposo —corrigió.

—Oh, perdón. Bueno, eres una chica comprometida, ya veo —levantó sus hombros, resignado.

—¿Y tú? ¿Esperas a alguien también? —miró su reloj por enésima vez: su esposo estaba muy atrasado.

—Solo. Me vine corriendo después del trabajo a tomar algo y relajarme… quizá encontrar a una mujer bonita para llevarme a la cama.

Eso la sorprendió, y alzó una de sus cejas— Vaya, qué seguro.

Él la miró, alzó la copa hacia ella y sonrió, soberbio. Al dejarla nuevamente sobre la barra, se quitó el sombrero que cubría su cabello y extendió su mano hacia ella— Soy Trunks Brief, un placer —.La chica abrió sus ojos. Era él, su cabello lila, ojos azules y su atractivo eran inconfundibles. Ella sonrió coqueta, complacida al hablar con un hombre como él. Alzó su mano, adornada con el anillo de matrimonio que resplandecía en medio de las luces del entorno, y la estrechó en un suave saludo. —Tu nombre es…

—Perdón —se sonrojó—, soy Lucy.

Levantó la mano y besó el dorso de ella— Lucy, muy lindo nombre, al igual que usted.

De ahí en más la charla continuó hacia el rumbo de la coquetería, galantería y juegos de flirteo. Cuando ya era muy entrada la noche, él le dijo que su marido ya no vendría, era demasiado tarde y una pena que dejara plantada a tan linda esposa. La mujer respondió todos y cada una de sus palabras, seducida. Y pronto se vio inmersa en la encrucijada. Él se despidió, galán como siempre, se puso sus ropas abrigadas para salir al exterior, pero antes de irse de su lado, le dijo:

—Quítate el anillo si quieres venir conmigo —cada palabra fue pronunciada con una sensualidad y seguridad pocas veces vista. Y ella se dejó cautivar por lo penetrantes ojos azules, se quitó el anillo, lo guardó en su pequeña cartera gris y se miró su dedo desnudo, la marca blanquecina era tan obvia que prefirió esconder su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta larga al salir del local junto a él.

Al llegar a la casa, la mujer se asombra: una casa familiar. Lo notaba por las fotos de él junto a una mujer rubia y una niña adolescente, igual a su madre pero con los ojos de padre. Se tentó en preguntar, mas no lo hace, ella se encontraba bajo las mismas particularidades que él: con esposo e hija, además sólo sería una aventura, nada más.

—Es mi familia —anunció él, antes de entregarle una copa de vino.

Al terminar el rojo alcohol, Trunks se acerca a ella, la besa con suavidad y luego, con ambos brazos, la levanta, sombrándose por el poco peso. Camina con ella y la deja sobre la cama. De pronto, los brazos de ella lo aclaman, lo acerca, lo besa y lo recorren por sobre la ropa. Sin lograr resistirse, desase el nudo de la corbata, se la quita y comienza con los botones, él la ayuda hasta que por fin queda a pecho descubierto. Entonces, él la tira de los brazos, la sienta y le quita el vestido por la cabeza, lo tira al suelo despreocupadamente. Se asombra por la palidez de su piel y se maravilla por el encaje semitransparente que deja ver sus rosados pezones, se lame los labios sin ser consciente. Trunks se quita el resto de la ropa y sólo en bóxer, se acuesta a su lado.

Primero observa sus ojos celestes y sus mejillas rosadas, con su mano acomoda el cabello rojizo detrás de la oreja, y pronto su lengua recorre su cuello, ese tibio y pulsante. Coge su mano pequeña y la guía hasta sus pectorales, luego a su estómago y finalmente la suelta en el nacimiento de su ropa interior. Ella, un poco más audaz que hace momentos atrás, hunde la mano allí, primero sobre la ropa: palpa, toca de arriba hacia abajo el caliente bulto y se le acelera el corazón cuando la pelvis se mueve contra ella. De pronto, Trunks la toma de las caderas y la tira hacia trás, la acuesta boca arriba, él entre sus piernas separadas y flexionadas, se inclina hacia delante, la besa salvajemente, recorre con su lengua los labios, baja por el mentón, repasa sus dientes por el cuello hasta llegar a los senos. Allí se levanta, la toca con ambas manos, la masajea y ella se retuerce cerrando los ojos, cuela una mano bajo el sostén y con la palma entera estruja un seno. Los pezones se erizan al contacto. Finalmente se lo quita por completo y admira la belleza del pecho femenino, se acerca a uno y primero pasa la lengua por la punta, luego por alrededor y posteriormente abre la boca para saborear y succionar con entusiasmo. Juega con uno y luego con el otro, los pechos blancos y suaves quedan brillantes con los restos de su boca y él sonríe. Sus manos viajan nuevamente, esta vez, hacia más abajo, tocan sobre la última prenda restante, luego los muslos y vuelve a subir, se detienen justo en la entrepierna y sus dedos resbalan por la suavidad de la tela, sintiendo la humedad que se traspasa. Desliza hacia un lado el encaje blanco y es incapaz de detenerse, su dedo índice roza la carne suave y delicada de la zona, primero alrededor, después hacia arriba, y desplaza la excitación hacia abajo, hasta una determinada línea, justo en su entrada caliente. La mujer cierra los ojos con fuerza y reprime un gemido cuando un dedo entra en ella, cuando sale y vuelve a entrar repetidas veces haciendo a su respiración cambiar de velocidad. Más tarde, ya demasiado excitado, coge la prenda entre sus manos, ella levanta la cadera y él retira el encaje. Por fin expuesta, él la mira, se desespera, y a partir de ese momento todo se vuelve más candente, incluso más violento.

Trunks la toma de las piernas, la acerca hacia él arrastrándola por la cama, y a ella se le sale un grito de sorpresa. Sus manos vuelven al lugar que más desea, una acaricia con suavidad su clítoris y con la otra, hunde dos dedos, los saca y los vuelve a introducir sin descanso. Ella comienza a gemir cada vez con más fuerza, se retuerce, las manos sujetan con fuerza el cubrecama cuando el orgasmo se comienza a formar, pero él se detiene abruptamente.

Con la mandíbula apretada, la mira cuando ella por fin levanta sus ojos hacia él— Mujer… —y al llamarla así, se asombra de sí mismo por su frío tono de voz.

—Lucy —corrige, jadeante, ella.

—Lucy —continúa—, quiero penetrarte hasta morir —dice. Y ella se muerde el labio al escucharlo, se levanta, y deseosa por él, lo alcanza con las manos, saca el endurecido pene fuera de la única prenda que lo viste y luego lo rodea por el cuello. Él sentado de rodillas, la abraza y la colorina envuelve sus piernas alrededor de las caderas, Trunks baja las manos y las deja bajo las nalgas, así, la sube y de un empujón, la baja, la entierra en él y ella grita por tan inesperada penetración. La sube, la baja y la sube otra vez y la baja de nuevo, ella casi no hace esfuerzo, todo lo hace él sin dificultad, y le encanta sentirla resbalar por él, el encanta escuchar el choque de las caderas que provocan un golpe de excitación más, se deleita cuando la humedad lo alcanza en sus musculosas piernas, se pegan los dos cuerpos, se unen del más pasional encuentro. Él acelera los movimiento, cada vez más bruscos y cuando nuevamente ella comienza el agudo quejido, se detiene. La acuesta de nuevo, él se quita la ropa que aún lo cubre a medias y se inclina sobre ella. Lucy siente y ve que los cabellos lilas tocan su rostro cuando él besa su cuello y sus pechos, el sudor de su frente se mezcla con la propia, y el calor que ambos expulsan se hace insoportable.

—Te voy a dar duro —advierte besando su boca y acomodándose en sus piernas. Al no encontrar el lugar justo, toma su propia erección y la lleva justo en la entrada, pero no entra, la sube y la baja entre los labios rosados de la mujer, arriba de nuevo y allí se detienen por más tiempo, refregándose contra el hinchado clítoris, arrancando suspiros, hasta que finalmente se digna en darle lo que ella desea: ser penetrada nuevamente. Se hunde en ella, se recuesta con todo el peso y luego empuja con fuerza, haciendo al pequeño cuerpo desplazarse por la cama, sale y empuja, se detiene, respira en su cuello, le muerde los hombros y arremete de nuevo sujetando su cintura. Ella se sostiene por la espalda, lo aprieta y lo rasguña, haciendo a Trunks gruñir contra su boca por cada penetración profunda. Exasperado, le separa más las piernas, se las extiende hacia los lados y las sujeta mientras se vuelve a hundir en ella. Desde esa nueva posición logra ver cómo los senos se agitan con cada una de sus embestidas y eso lo entusiasma. Los gemidos agudos se hacen cada vez más sonoros, los choques de carne más audible, la humedad entre los cuerpos más palpable y pronto, la mujer cierra sus ojos, se agarra de los fuertes brazos y gime entrecortadamente mientras su cuerpo se arquea y su vagina se contrae. Trunks está embelesado con tanta belleza, al escuchar el agudo quejido acelera sus penetraciones, la cama comienza a crujir y el saiyan a contener la respiración y cuando su pene se ve envuelto, apretado y caliente, se agita inesperadamente, se corre con un gruñido bestial, cae sobre ella, sigue empujando y la aprieta con sus brazos mientras se vacía. Un último empuje, un último quejido y una última respiración. Ambos cesan los ruidos y comienzan a regularizar la respiración, él sale de ella, rueda por la cama y queda a su lado, rendido, cansado y sonriente. Se quedan así unos minutos, volviendo a la normalidad, hasta que ella, se acerca, besa su pecho desnudo y lo abraza.

Poco tiempo más tarde, un ruido los alejó de la paz que vivían en el abrazo— ¡Mamá, papá! —gritó una joven voz. Ellos se soltaron de inmediato, Trunks se tapó con el cubrecama y ella cogió una bata blanca que estaba sobre una silla al final de la habitación, cubriendo su desnudes. Caminó hacia la puerta y antes de cruzar, él le habló:

—¡Marron, quítate la peluca! —susurró, asustado.

Ella se detuvo— ¡Oh! —se la quitó, la lanzó dentro de un cajón, y el lacio cabello rubio hizo aparición.

—Marron… —habló de nuevo.

Y ella volvió a girar— ¿Si?

—Deberíamos repetirlo.

Con una sonrisa enamorada, respondió— Bueno.

—¡Mamá! —la voz de Hope resonó en la casa. Marron salió a su encuentro—. Mamá, se arruinó todo con la lluvia y…

Trunks, sonriente, miró el techo blanco. Amaba con locura a su esposa Marron y el juego que habían inventado para avivar la pasión, le había dado resultado. Suerte que su hija apareció después.

* * *

-. Roshita .-


End file.
